


NSFW Alphabet: Naomi Silverhawk

by ashtonmore



Category: Play Choices, Veil of Secrets (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, NSFW Alphabet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:05:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtonmore/pseuds/ashtonmore
Summary: A-Z NSFW Alphabet for Naomi Silverhawk.





	NSFW Alphabet: Naomi Silverhawk

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on ashtonmore.tumblr.com

☆ A: Aftercare ☆  
Naomi may seem like the closed off type who rolls over to fall asleep in silence after making you cum, but she truly becomes almost another person in bed - pulling you close, giggling and nuzzling your neck while you two come down from your highs. It’s been a long time since she was head over heels for anyone, so the fact that she can hold you tight and see your pretty face in the morning, instead of calling an Uber and waking up alone with a pounding head, is enough to keep a smile on her face 24/7.

☆ B: Body Part ☆   
Naomi loves your legs. She loves to bury her face in between your thighs, losing herself in the taste between them. She loves the way they tense, toes curling as she makes you whimper her name. She loves the weight of them around her waist as she holds you against the door, kissing her way down your collar bone.  
You adore her mouth – her toothy smile, her signature smirk, her witty remarks, and of course, her kiss.

☆ C: Cum ☆  
Naomi lives to watch your face while you come undone, using whatever she can. 

☆ D: Dirty Secret ☆  
“Naomi!” You giggled. “We’re gonna get arrested!”  
She flashed you a wink over her shoulder before rummaging through the bottom of Walsh’s desk, throwing her arm above her head triumphantly seconds later, her old pair of handcuffs dangling from her fingers. “You mean, you’re going to get arrested,” she purred, the vodka in her veins slurring her words together. She shrugged off her leather jacket and worked quickly at the buttons of her shirt, watching your face turn bright pink.   
“Here? On his desk?”  
She smirked. “Hands behind your back, miss.”

☆ E: Experience ☆  
Before you, Naomi had a few relationships and several flings - most from her hometown, and one drunken night with a tourist at Shipwreck Sally’s before she started working for Walsh. Her first girlfriend was who got her into bondage.

☆ F: Favorite Position ☆  
Any position where your hands are tied and your legs are spread.

“And what’s this one for?” You asked, running your fingertips across the largest machine in the room. You had been to Naomi’s house several times, but never made it further than the bedroom. The last stop of her tour was her personal gym.  
“It’s called a Smith Machine, it’s for bench pressing basically… although there’s one new thing I’ve being wanting to use it for.” She gently takes hold of your hands, spinning you around to face the mirrored wall, holding your arms above your head. “Grab the bar,” she mumbles, pressing a kiss behind your ear as you comply, heart pounding. You lock eyes with her as she uses her knee to spread your legs apart, one hand slipping under the waistband of your jeans. 

☆ G: Goofy ☆  
Naomi likes to be in control, so she tends to keep a serious facade when it comes to sex. 

☆ H: Hair ☆  
Naomi is pretty well kept, shaving often. 

☆ I: Intimacy ☆  
Sex with Naomi is always intimate. Whether she’s taking hours drinking in your body, pulling out all the ropes (literally & figuratively), a quick session before work or a drunken attempt to pry each others clothes off. She has a way of capturing your eyes with hers, her confidence and dominance shining through her eyes, making your breath halt in your chest every time. 

☆ J: Jack Off ☆   
You never truly have to resort to yourself for pleasure. Naomi’s libido is high, wanting nothing more to pull you into the shower with her after work or an evening gym session.   
You’ve seen Naomi get herself off to your taste, and god if that wasn’t the hottest thing you’ve ever seen.. 

☆ K: Kink ☆   
Don’t even try to fight me - Naomi is into BDSM. She has her own collection of ropes and a box of toys, some of which she’s used before, but she wants to take her time with the simple stuff, like ropes, before introducing you to a whole world of fun. 

She’s also into orgasm denial, loving the way you pant and beg for her, nails scratching at the sheets below. It drives her, and you, crazy.

☆ L: Location ☆  
You two prefer to keep it in the bedroom, except for that one time at the station.. And that one time at Shipwreck Sallys.. oh and that other time at the Sterling Manor..

☆ M: Motivation ☆  
Seeing Naomi workout tends to get you hot and bothered. Vice versa, she’s always DTF coming off a great workout, her adrenaline pumping.  
She also has a sweet spot for you in her clothes, especially her uniform..

☆ N: NO ☆   
She doesn’t mind being on the bottom, but there would have to be a lot of convincing for her to be tied up.   
Her heart is so full for you, it’s more than likely she wouldn’t share.

☆ O: Oral ☆   
Literally Naomi’s favorite place to be is between your thighs, pinning your legs apart as she works. Her tongue is magic, either cursing you with denial or blessing you over, and over, and over again.   
She doesn’t mind receiving either, in fact - that’s how you can persuade her to do most things. Whenever she’s had a particularly rough day, you can always count on pulling her down on top of your mouth, letting her ride her frustrations away to make her feel better again.

☆ P: Pace & Q: Quickie ☆   
When it comes to sex, Naomi does what Naomi wants. She typically wants to take her time, but when her eyes darken across the table at dinner, you two make a beeline for the back of her squad car with a quick “Be right back” to the rest of your friends. 

☆ R: Risk ☆   
Naomi doesn’t mind taking (legal) risks. If she ends up getting caught, it’s not like she’s ashamed to be with you. 

“Fuck, Naomi–” you moaned, hips lifting from the bed, eager to feel more. You reached down to wrap a hand around her ponytail before a shrill ringing filled your ears. “Shit, t-thats my editor,” you groaned, mentally face palming yourself for forgetting your scheduled meeting.  
“Answer it,” Naomi said casually, showing no signs of stopping.  
“..Jesus Christ.”

☆ S: Stamina ☆   
It’s not a question of if she’s up for another round, it’s are you? 

☆ T: Toy ☆   
Naomi has her own stash of toys stuck at the top of her closet, but you two have been known to pull out a strap or a vibrator of some sort from time to time. As much as she wants to please you, you want to please her.

☆ U: Unfair ☆   
Naomi loves to tease, especially when it comes to texting. 

You sighed and closed your laptop, writer’s block too prevalent to continue to work. Eager to get at least one thing productive done today, you grabbed a pen and pad, jotting down a quick grocery list before shooting Naomi a text.   
‘What do you want for dinner tonight?’  
‘To take you.’  
‘Oh, yeah, we can go out if you planned. Just about to go to the grocery store.’  
‘No.’  
Confused, you were about to reply before another notification popped through.   
‘I want you to ride my face before I take you over the kitchen counter.’  
You blushed furiously. Oh.  
Needless to say, with an occupied mind, you weren’t so productive that afternoon after all. 

☆ V: Volume ☆  
Naomi’s pretty quiet when it comes to receiving, letting beautiful whimpers and sighs escape from her lips. When giving, she typically stays quiet, letting her eyes speak for her, making the mood intense, speaking soft commands for you to open your eyes or beg for it.

☆ W: Wild Card ☆  
Naomi is embarrassed over how unplanned your first time in the barn was, and, although in your mind it was perfect, you love to tease her about it. On your one year anniversary night, Naomi had her own barn completely decked out with candles and lights - her attempt to redeem herself.

☆ Y: Yearning ☆  
Like stated above, Naomi’s libido is pretty high. Its normal for you two to have some alone time 3-4 times a week.

☆ Z: ZZZ ☆  
You two will always lay in each others arms, sometimes silent, sometimes speaking about your days. You can expect a lot of forehead kisses as she gently brushes her fingertips across your bare skin, lulling you into slumber.


End file.
